Harry Potter and the Girl Named Jane
by ImagineTheMist
Summary: In Harry's sixth year, he meets a new girl, someone he knows he shouldn't like . . . but does anyway. First fanfic, AU since HBP and DH.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Girl Named Jane

Harry heard an intense rapping noise at the door. He didn't need to ask to know that it was his Aunt Petunia. "Harry! Your friends are here!" she shrieked.

Harry scowled. Then he got up and he got dressed, grabbing his trunk and his owl. He went downstairs and into the driveway and he saw a car there. "Hi Mister Weasley!" he said.

"Hi Harry!"

He went in the backseat and saw that Hermione and Ron were whispering to each other. When they saw Harry entered the car, they both got quiet and looked ahead of themselves.

Hermione was a girl with bushy brown hair, and she used to have buck teeth but then she got them fixed. She also had brown eyes. Ron had red hair and blue eyes, and was really tall. Harry liked his friends. Harry fixed his glasses on his nose. "Hey guys what's up," he said.

"Nothing," they both said.

Then they drove to King's Cross Station.

Hermione and Ron, because they were prefect, had to get on the train earlier than Harry, and go into a different compartment. As Harry made sure everything was in his cart and Hedwig was okay, he turned and he saw a girl.

The girl was pretty. She had long straight, black hair that fell past her shoulder blades. She was tall and thin, but not too-thin. She had nice curves. Her eyes were dark, and her skin was pale, but not in a sickly way. He smiled when he looked at her, and noticed that she had a snowy-white owl, like his, in a cage in her basket. What was weird was that she looked around his age, but he'd never seen her before.

She looked at him, and he felt his heart hit his chest really hard. She walked over to him, pushing her cart. "Um yeah this might sound weird but do you know where Platform 9 ¾ is at? I asked someone but they thought I was stupid and laughed."

"I know how to get there. Follow me, and don't' be nervous."

He ran through the wall. A second later, she joined him.

"Wow thanks!" she said.

Harry looked her over, and although he'd never seen her before, he thought she looked familiar. "How come I haven't seen you before?"

She shrugged. "My grandpa home taught me. He doesn't really like you, but I do. Well I've only just met you, but you seem nice."

"Oh how come he doesn't like me?"

"Um I don't know he just doesn't maybe we should get on the train now."

They got on the train and he invited her to join him. They both sat across from each other. "So you know who I am then?" he asked, remembering that she said her grandpa hated him for some reason he didn't know. Not that he cared, but really, almost everybody loved him because he was famous and all.

"Yeah, you're Harry Potter. I recognized your star. You have your mother's eyes."

Before Harry could ask her how he knew about his mother, someone came into the compartment without asking. It was Draco.

"Ooh, who's this you got in here? A girlfriend? Let's see her then."

"Hi, Draco," she said, turning a glare to him, her dark, black eyes flashing dangerously.

Draco blinked, then ran his hand through his slick, blonde hair. "Hey, you. What are you doing here with Potter? You're a bit above him, don't you think? You should come sit with us."

"Um . . . I see you all the time, Draco. I've never even met Harry."

"Yeah, but--"

"I said no, do you really want to piss me off?"

The two of them glared at each other, and somehow, Draco came to an understanding Harry missed. He nodded once, then backed out of the compartment.

They looked at each other. When their eyes met, Harry felt a sharp pain in his scar, btu thoguth nothing of it. "So you know my name, what's yours, then?"

She smiled at him. "Jane Riddle."

* * *

A/N--this is my first fanfic, but I proofread it so i think I caught all my typos so if you catch any I'm sorry that's my fault! Anyway, please don't flame me--constructive criticism is nice, and so are good reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry nearly choked. "Riddle? Are you for real?"

"Uh yeah why not?"

"Is your grandpa Tom Riddle?"

"Huh?"

"You know, Voldemort?"

Jane shook her head. "Duh no. Just because we have the same last name doesn't mean we're related. Are you related to everyone who has the last name of Potter?"

Harry realized that she was making a lot of sense. He looked her over, noticing how pretty she was, and nodded. "Oh okay. Sorry it was just weird, you know?"

"Oh it's okay."

Because she had just told him it was a coincidence, he ignored the pain he got in his scar when he looked at her. He figured it was probably just Voldemort being pissy. Voldemort was probably pissy a lot since the ministry was forced to acknowledge his existence.

"So how come your grandpa stopped home teaching you?"

"Well because Voldemort's back and killing people and stuff." She shifted in her seat and cleared her throat.

"Oh okay. That makes sense. So why did he home teach you in the first place?"

"Well, um . . . He didn't. My parents did. Then Voldemort killed my parents, in front of me. It was sad, but there's really nothing I can do. I guess I'll just live with my grandpa from now on."

That's when Ron and Hermione came in, giggling and holding hands. When they saw that Harry and Jane were already in there, they pulled their hands away and stopped giggling. Harry wondered what was going on, but Jane seemed to know something. She looked knowing, but Harry didn't catch anything weird. Eh shrugged it off--maybe he was just imagining things.

"Oh, you two will probably want to sit together, huh?" Jane said wit ha smile. Harry furrowed his eyebrows at her. Why would it matter?

So she went over and sat by Harry, while Ron and Hermione sat by each other.

They all talked, explaining a few things to Jane about how the school worked and the teachers there. When they got to Snape, she waved her hand dismissively, saying that she already knew him. They all looked at each other. "You what?" Ron asked.

"I know him already. He's really cool, I think. We talk a lot."

"Why would you know him?" Hermione asked.

Jane shifted in her seat a bit. "Just . . . Through my grandpa I guess. Well I mean, Snape always came to my house before my grandpa took care of me, but then my parents were tortured and killed, so he hangs out with me when I'm at my grandpa's now."

"He's a slimy git!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, he is, how do you find him cool? Ew, he's kinda nasty looking too."

"You guys are so shallow! You don't' know a thing about him!" she yelled, standing up.

Harry put his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you're right. Maybe we should be nicer to him."

Jane smiled down at Harry, then sat back down.

Ron and Hermione shrugged, then agreed, although Ron did it rather dully.

While the train went through the countryside, the green grass just a blur rushing past the windows, the sunlight shining on Jane's black hair. Soon she fell asleep because the lulling underneath them was a comforting, but tiring, sound to her. Her head was on Harry's shoulder, and he didn't mind it. After all, what was he going to do, push her off him? Besides, she seemed to be a nice girl.

When they were certain she was asleep, Ron let out a sigh. "She's kinda pretty, huh?"

"What? What do you mean?" Hermione said loudly.

Harry didn't know why she seemed so upset.

"Well, I mean, kinda pretty, not like super pretty or anything," he said quickly, but Harry could tell he was lying. Hermione was satisfied though.

Harry thought she was really pretty too, but he didn't say anything because he didn't want Hermione getting mad, because he figured she was jealous, because Hermione was not a really pretty cool. Just plain.

When the train turned on the tracks, Jane's head dislodged from his shoulder and fell in his lap. He looked down at her slumbering face and thought she looked so sweet and peaceful.

The ride to Hogwarts was long, and the whole time Jane slept, until it screeched to a stop. The noise woke her up, and she blinked her dark eyes and looked around, confusedly, lips slightly parted.

Harry caught himself looking at her mouth, but quickly looked away.

So they went up to Hogwarts, Hagrid leading them. Jane looked at Hagrid with shock, but quickly looked away because she didn't want to hurt his feeling by staring. She didn't know they had giants at Hogwarts!

When they got into the school, Dumbledore pulled Jane into a separate room. "Can my new friends come?" she asked, pointing at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Of course, Jane. They always miss the Sorting anyway."

They went into another room, and watched as they put eth hat on her head. All the Heads of House were there--Snape for Slytherin, McGonagall for Gryffindor, Sprout for Hufflepuff, and Hooch for Ravenclaw. She sat under it for a minute, but then it finally said, "SLYTHERIN!"

"She seems too nice to be in Slytherin," Ron said. Snape overheard, and glared evilly at him, and Ron gulped.

"Hey Sev! I got in your house!" she said.

"I can see that, Miss Riddle. However, in the school setting, please call me Professor, or Snape, or a combination of both. Sir is also acceptable." He raised an eyebrow at her, and put his hands behind his back. He smiled thinly.

"Okay, sir," she said with a little giggle.

"Well, you'd all best go to your separate houses! It's time for bed," Dumbledore said kindly.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron went to Gryffindor Tower, confused as to how Jane got into Slytherin.

Later that night, Harry had a bad dream. So he decided to get up and walk around a bit until his nerves calmed down. While he walked through the hallways of Hogwarts, looking at the portrait as he walked by, talking to a few, he felt lonely suddenly. It was because he's seen a picture of Phineas Nigellus Black, who was Sirius' relative, and he remembered that he had died at the ministry.

Harry had felt so alone over the summer without Sirius to talk to. He had always wanted Sirius as a father, and now he had nobody. He missed Sirius' laugh and his sparkling dark eyes, and how his dark hair swept across his forehead. It was sad, really. Because now who was he going to open up to? He had Hermione and Ron and they were cool, but there was a difference between friends and father figures.

He was near the Slytherin common room when he heard a noise. He turned around, and saw Jane floating down the hallway, the tips of her toes scratching the ground just barely. "Whoa, what?" he exclaimed, surprised to see her floating.

She fell to the ground, then spun around to see him. "Oh, Harry! Hi! I didn't see you there." She walked up to him. His mouth was opening and closing, an expression akin to a fish. She sighed. "Look, you can't tell anyone you saw me doing that, okay? It would . . . Raise questions, okay?"

Harry nodded. "All right."

"Not even Ron or Hermione."

Harry frowned. "But--"

"No, Harry, not even them! Don't you trust me?"

Harry thought for a moment, then he nodded. He realized that if she didn't want him telling his friends, there must be a really good reason for it. "Okay."

She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. His stomach flipped a little, and his shoulder was warm where she touched. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded, then went back to bed. That night, eh dreamt of Jane . . . The next morning, Ron would complain that Harry had moaned all night, but Harry would just say he had a bad dream, when really, it had been quite the opposite.

* * *

A/N--some of your reviews said to be more descriptive and less choppy, so I really tried to fix that!


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day in potions class, and Harry couldn't' stop looking at Jane. He felt guilty for putting this girl he barely knew before Ron and Hermione, but for some reason, he just got the feeling that he could trust her. So he pushed those feelings of guilt aside when he saw that her hair shined in the light when she walked into Potions class.

He wondered what could be so bad about floating though. It wasn't anything bad as far as he could tell.

"Hey, Jane, come sit next to me!" Draco said, standing up and waving his arms.

"Duh, Draco, I told you yesterday! I see you all the time! I want to sit by someone I don't see all the time!"

Draco looked very angry and he sat back down, folding his arms.

She sat by Harry and Ron and Hermione.

"You can't sit by us you filthy Slytherin!" shouted Ron angrily, shoving her and she fell off of the chair and hit the ground really hard.

"Ron what the crap is your problem?" Hermione shouted. She grabbed Jane's hand and helped her back up and sat her beside them. "Just because she's a Slytherin doesn't mean she is bad! Honestly, you're acting like a Malfoy!"

"Sorry Hermione, can you forgive me?"

"I'm not the one who needs apologizing to, Ronald!"

"All right fine," he grumbled, but he obviously didn't really care. "Sorry Jane."

"Say it when you mean it," she muttered, tears still in her eyes. "Why do you have to hate me before you know me?"

"If you're going to act like that Ron, you can just leave," Harry snapped, glaring at his friend.

"No! I'm sorry! Really, I am! I didn't mean it!"

Jane nodded. "Okay."

So they all sat there while they waited for Snape to come into class and teach.

The yall heard Draco called Jane a word that rhymed with witch and was quite cruel, but the ignored him.

Then, with a bang, the doors opened and Snape strolled in, cloak billowing behind him, his lank, greasy hair flopping behind him while he walked. "Hi, Sev!" she greeted, waving at him.

"Jane. But please, call me Professor," he said while he went behind his desk.

"Okay, sir," she said, smiling prettily at him.

Just then, Draco stood up and shouted, "Hey, everybody! Jane is Voldemort's granddaughter! I have proof!"

And he showed the class a picture of the two of them hugging, with Voldemort laughing and Jane looking a little embarrassed. When everybody gasped, Draco started laughing.

"Draco! 25 points from Slytherin! Go to the office!"

Draco stood on his desk. "I hate you uncle Severus!"

"Oh my Gosh!" shrieked Hermione.

Jane burst into tears, then jumped n her desk too. "Draco! I hate you! How could you betray me! I thought we were friends?" She whipped out her wand, and Snape lunged over the desk. "You will pay! Avada ke--"

Snape literally tackled Jane to the ground. She fought him for a bit, crying while she did so. She finally pushed him off of her and Snape stood up, just as she pointed her wand at Draco again, who was screaming in fear. The rest of the class was screaming too.

Snape came up behind her and pulled her to him. Her back was against his chest, and he held her wand hand down with one arm, then used his other to cover her mouth. He put his mouth next to her ear. "Killing him isn't worth it," he whispered.

Tears streamed down her face while she struggled against him, but he was stronger. She was crying but his hand muffled the sounds.

"Please listen to me. It isn't worth it. I can't do this without you," he whispered even quieter so no one could here him. "And you will go to Azkaban."

She nodded slowly, then Snape let her go. She pointed her finger at Draco. "I hate you Draco Malfoy! See if I am ever your friend again!"

Draco's face fell, and he looked quite sad.

"Class is dismissed," Snape said, waving his hand.

Everybody left, talking in hushed tones about what had just happened.

"Jane, please stay with me for a second," he said, and she walked to his desk while Harry, Ron, and Hermione left, looking at her strangely.

She stood in front of his desk, wiping her tears from her face. "I'm sorry about how I acted. I just didn't want anyone to know."

He reached forward, and brushed away the tears from her eyes. "Hey, everything will be okay. Don't' worry, I'll take care of you."

"That's what you told my mother too!" she snapped angrily, and pulled her head away from his hand. "And look where her and Dad are!"

"I did everything I could, Jane, and you know it. You will take a respectful tone whilst in my presence."

"Or you'll do what? Spank me?" she snapped.

"Please, what happened with your mother and father will not happen to you, I swear it."

Jane let out a sigh, then bowed her head. "Sorry Sev. I just . . . I'm just sad, so I snapped. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes."

"Can I go now?"

"Yes. But Jane, if you are ever having problems, come see me," he muttered, looking downward, as if ashamed that he was actually caring for her.

Jane left the classroom, then she saw Harry and Ron and Hermione waiting for her.

"Oh, hey guys," she greeted, feeling awkward.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, then Ron scoffed and walked off. Hermione shook her head disapprovingly. Then she followed Ron.

Harry stepped forward. "You lied to me. I'm sorry, but . . . But I just don't think we can be friends anymore."

"But I'm not like him!"

"Yes you are! You are his daughter, and the apple doesn't fall far from the tree!"

"Then I guess that means you are exactly like James then huh!"

"That is different! Whose your mother then, huh? Or are you going to lie about that too?"

"Bellatrix!"

"See my dad changed and my mum was nice! Both of your parents are evil and never changed! So goodbye, Jane Riddle, never talk to me again!" and then eh turned on his heel and walked off.

Jane stood in the hallway, and burst into tears again. "Harry, please!" she shouted, her voice breaking.

He kept walking.

She turned around and went back into Snape's office, and he gathered her up in his arms, letting her cry in his chest, while he smoothed her hair.

Jane wished she'd never come.

* * *

A/N--Thank you for your reviews I really tried to make it less choppy and more detailed!


	4. Chapter 4

News spread fast that Jane was Voldemort's granddaughter. Of course McGonagall, Hooch, Sprout, and Snape knew already, because they were the heads of house. And Snape was a family friend type person she had known for a really long time. But Dumbledore knew too because he was headmaster, and they knew that she wasn't like her grandpa.

They knew that Bellatrix had done it with Voldemort's son, who was killed by an Auror a long time ago. Jane had been raised by a muggle who was a good person but had been killed by Voldemort the previous summer, so she had no one to live with, and she was only fifteen!

But anyway the students didn't understand her and constantly teased her, pushign her around, calling her dirty names, and stuff like that.

Draco was always apologizing to her, but she refused to forgive him.

A lot of the time she would be with Snape, who would comfort her while she cried about how she wished Harry would understand her and not be mean. Snape always said that Harry was like James but Jane knew that could not be true. Snape often let her play in his penseive when she was bored so she saw what James was like and that was not Harry.

One day a few weeks after the insident in potions class Draco came up to her.

"Jane, I'm sorry."

She went to walk away, but Draco grabbed her arm. "Really, Draco, I hate you and will never forgive you!"

He stood in front of her, his grey-blue eyes shinging in the light like blue fireworks. "Please, You're pretty and I've known you forever and stuff so let's be friends again. Please? Look I'll even give you the picture back."

He handed her the picture of Voldemort hugging her even though he looked a little nervous with her laughing and it was cute.

She looked at Draco, her dark eyes like the coal of a fire and it was shiny with tears. She laughed and it was like water trickling over pebbles. She tossed her black-as-night sheet of hair behind her slender shoulders and nodded.

"I forgive you."

Draco nodded, the silver hair across his forehead glinting. "I love you, Jane. I always have."

Jane blinked at him.

He turned away, leaving her alone in teh hallway. She looked down at the picture of her grandfather, and stuffed it in her pocket.

She ran up to Draco and grabbed his arm. "Draco, I . . . I don't knwo what I feel, but . . ."

"But what? I can never be good enough for you . . . you're so pretty and good, and I'm . . . just a spoiled brat."

Jane wished Draco was Harry, but she knew Harry would never see her for anything other than Voldemort's granddaughter and Bellatrix's daughter, and she knew she had to settle with her best friend.

"Kiss me," she said sadly.

He kissed her, and she felt nothing, but pretends she did.

They walk off holding hands.

Little did Jane know, but Harry had been in a nearby hall, ready to give her a chance because he knew he was in the wrong. When he saw her kiss Draco and walk off, using her powers to grow flowers out of the wall and floor (she was doing that to pretend she was in love with Draco so he wouldn't know she was lying, but Harry didn't know that) he thought she was evil, and he burst into tears, and ran off crying. It was a sad day.

* * *

A/N--sorry for the long update i got writer's block anyway i tried to be more descriptive!


End file.
